


【光遇】自從被光之子拯救之後

by yuanyu215



Series: 【光遇】自從被光之子拯救之後 [1]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, sky the children of light, skythechildrenoflight, 光·遇, 光•遇, 光遇 - Freeform, 光遇刺頭, 光遇卡卡西 - Freeform, 光遇同人, 光遇同人文, 同人小說, 平菇, 白鳥, 白鸟 - Freeform, 霞谷雙子, 鸟菇, 龍骨, 龙卡 - Freeform, 龙骨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanyu215/pseuds/yuanyu215
Summary: 光遇先祖談戀愛的小故事，文筆不太好，但是盡力了，溫馨治癒向，希望看的人有糧吃，吃得開心滿足。題外話。我被Lofter氣死了，瘋狂屏蔽我。再這樣下去國內創作者真的很難，隱形戰車也不是人人有資格開的。
Relationships: Caleb/Alef, Rhythm/Daleth, 白菇, 鳥菇, 鸟菇 - Relationship, 龍卡, 龙卡
Series: 【光遇】自從被光之子拯救之後 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934446
Kudos: 26





	1. 第一章～設定

**Author's Note:**

> 不可商用，不可二改，可以繁簡轉換，可以轉載不需過問，轉載標明出處以及提及作者id「yuanyu215」。
> 
> Instagram：yuanyu2.15  
> Lofter：yuanyu215  
> QQ：3357842189

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不可商用，不可二改，可以繁簡轉換，可以轉載不需過問，轉載標明出處以及提及作者id「yuanyu215」。
> 
> Instagram：yuanyu2.15  
> Lofter：yuanyu215  
> QQ：3357842189

今天也是風和日麗的一天，先祖們自從被光之子拯救了以後，天天在光遇世界裡面沒事幹，平常都會分散在各個地圖，幹自己喜歡的事情。

龍骨先生最喜歡在墓土和他的八條冥龍寵物一起玩，雖然冥龍們咬人有點疼，但是龍骨先生並不在意。

龍骨先生曾經說過：「無論我的冥龍們咬人有多痛，在我心中牠們仍然是最可愛的。」

麻花辮就對此非常不滿，因為她心中認為奧利奧才是最可愛的，好幾次在遇境的時候遇見龍骨先生都不給他好臉色，把他的衣服偷走，把他的耳飾藏起來，在他的飯裡面加返老還童藥水，各種惡作劇。

❈注：奧利奧是雲野八人台的狗。

龍骨先生也不氣，只是每次抓到麻花辮都要把她關在雨林秘密花園的密室裡面，關到晨島老爺爺心疼了，拄著拐杖到墓土找他苦口婆心一番勸說，承諾會把麻花辮教育好，龍骨才肯把她放出來。

可是龍骨先生每一次把她放出來後，晨島老爺爺每一次都沒有訓斥過她，反倒是雨林媽媽，每天都為這個小傢伙操碎了心。

麻花辮弄倒的書架，雨林媽媽就要去給人家禁閣長老又是賠禮又是道歉的，還得把書架上的紀錄晶石一件一件順序擺回去。

麻花辮在雲野不小心摔碎了蝴蝶罐子，雨林媽媽也要去收拾那一地的狼藉，可是蝴蝶罐子的原料著實是太沈重了，雨林媽媽出盡全身的力氣都無法挪動它們半分，就只好每次都腆著臉請雲野大塊頭幫忙了。

雲野大塊頭啊，說起來也是個妙人。

別看他熊腰虎背，身材高大魁梧，實際上卻極為不擅言詞，喜歡助人為樂，手細心也細。

他是晨島老爺爺的徒弟，光遇的很多機關都是他親手製作的，就連蝴蝶罐子也是他的發明品。

其實他腦子也不笨，就是比較單純而已，這也造成了他經常被霞谷雙子之一的阿卡欺負。

阿卡總喜歡帶著麻花辮到處惹事，光遇裡面出過三次的大事，有兩次都是因為這倆小的捅出大簍子來了。其中一次大簍子，就是他們在雲野大塊頭的廠房裡面研究煙花，結果一不小心把整個工廠給炸了，裡面所有的零件配件，全部毀於一旦。

最後，還是禁閣長老出面，罰了他們兩個一人一百根蠟燭當作重建工廠的費用。當時他們兩個滿臉的不可置信，阿卡崩潰地大喊道：「我不就是炸了個工廠而已嗎！怎麼這麼貴！」

雨林媽媽搖頭嘆氣：「不，你不懂。這年代的小孩真是越來越難帶了。」

見雨林媽媽如此說，白鳥拍了拍雨林媽媽的肩膀，笑道：「不是還有阿菇嘛！你看他多勤奮啊，今天又在霞谷競技場指導光之子們了呢！」

雨林媽媽因為阿卡和麻花辮闖了禍而生的壞心情一下子就一掃而光了，臉上換上了驕傲的表情。

雨林媽媽轉過頭去對白鳥露出一個溫柔的微笑，道：「你說得對！阿菇是我們全光遇最乖的孩子了！」

白鳥不知道想到了什麼，低頭輕聲笑了笑，柔聲道：「嗯。確實是。」

待雨林媽媽一轉過頭去的時候，兩個小的又不知道哪裡去了。

雨林媽媽見此，先是憋紅了臉準備罵，卻又發現應該要被罵的人早就已經溜之大吉了，唯有把怒氣吞下肚子，幽幽地嘆了口氣。

「唉。這倆孩子。」


	2. 第二章～生日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不可商用，不可二改，可以繁簡轉換，可以轉載不需過問，轉載標明出處以及提及作者id「yuanyu215」。
> 
> Instagram：yuanyu2.15  
> Lofter：yuanyu215  
> QQ：3357842189

今天的霞谷特別熱鬧，到處都張燈結彩，就連辦公室的藍姐姐都特意做了個大大的蛋糕，大家都戴上了他們的週年慶帽子。

阿菇走到阿卡的床邊，一把掀開了阿卡的被子，大聲喊道：「阿卡！起床啦！日上三竿啦！」

阿卡大字型地攤在床上，頭髮亂糟糟的。他慢吞吞地翻了個身，嘴裡含糊不清地說：「你乾嘛掀我被子啊....」

阿菇噘了噘嘴，不說話，氣噗噗地轉身離去。

哼，這小子，從小到大就只聽龍骨哥的話，不把我這個哥哥放在眼裡！

五分鐘後，阿卡的房門又被敲響了。

「誰啊！別吵著老子睡覺！」

「我是龍骨。」

「啊....」

阿卡一個激靈，腦子瞬間就清醒了大半，一下子就從床上跳了起來，匆匆忙忙地把門給開了。

「呃呃那個...早安？」阿卡忐忑不安，完全不敢直視龍骨先生的眼睛。

龍骨先生可是全光遇裡面最能打的先祖，也就麻花辮一個人是不怕龍骨先生的了，只能說是初生牛犢不畏虎吧。

阿卡從小就一直被龍骨欺負到大，無論阿卡在外面有多囂張，阿卡在龍骨先生面前，還是不敢造次的。

每一次阿卡闖了禍，雨林媽媽都拿他沒辦法，禁閣長老又忙著檢查哪些珍貴的紀錄晶石的時候，少年龍骨就會過去找他，然後把他揍一頓。

現在兩人長大了，阿卡闖禍的次數也越來越少，龍骨先生十七歲以後，就再也沒有揍過阿卡了。

少年龍骨其實很溫柔，每次揍完阿卡，都會幫阿卡塗藥膏，搓揉那些發紫的傷處，促進血液循環，讓瘀血散得更快。

其實阿卡也不介意被他揍，因為被揍完以後往往就會獲得一套全身按摩的服務。

他想：「不虧啊！龍骨哥親手按摩！賊帶勁兒！」

回到正題。

阿卡跟龍骨先生尷尬地道了句早安以後，龍骨表情平靜地點了點頭，也打了聲招呼：「早安。」

阿卡邊打著哈欠邊說：「哈......你這麼早過來幹什麼啊....」

「今天是拉哈曼的生日啊，我們都得早點起床準備，拉哈曼船長和他的船員們後天就要走了。」

「啊？」

阿卡眨了眨眼睛，歪著頭思索了一會兒才想起來：「哦～原來是上次魔法季帽子上有星星的那個傢伙嗎！」

龍骨先生不高興地皺了皺眉，道：「人家名字叫拉哈曼。什麼這傢伙那傢伙的。」

阿卡笑嘻嘻地說：「好好好，拉哈曼船長大人，拉哈曼船長大人，拉哈曼船長大人。請問龍骨哥哥滿意了嗎～」

龍骨先生抿了抿唇，幸好他的臉夠黑，不然臉紅一定特別明顯...

「哼。快點去洗漱，我在霞谷湖等你。」龍骨先生說罷就轉身離開。

「知道啦龍骨哥哥！」阿卡朝他的背影用力地揮著手，大聲答應著。

等龍骨先生的身影徹底消失在牆角，阿卡竊笑道：「哈。這傢伙，每次被我喊龍骨哥哥都要被我噁心得受不了！百試百靈！」

半個小時後，阿卡洗了個澡，梳好髮型，穿著一身帥氣逼人的衣服，匆匆忙忙地到達了霞谷湖。

只見龍骨先生在忙著把桌上的食物擺好，大家也都有各自的事情在忙著，拉哈曼和他的船員們每天中午都會來霞谷找白鳥玩玩，所以先祖們打算給拉哈曼製造一個生日驚喜。

阿卡無所事事地在霞谷湖上閒逛，被眼尖的阿菇發現了。阿菇朝他大喊道：「阿卡！所有人都在幫忙，你也來幫一下啊！」

阿卡只好無奈地走了過去：「欸。來了哥，要我幫啥啊？」

白鳥在阿菇旁邊，他看了一眼雜物堆，把一箱裝飾品交給了阿卡，溫柔地笑道：「這些裝飾物就麻煩阿卡把它們貼在牆壁上啦。」

阿卡接過箱子，掂了掂，也不是很沈，工作量應該不多。他回了白鳥一個微笑，道了聲謝，轉身就嘀嘀咕咕地自言自語，往牆邊走去。

阿菇無奈的笑了笑，看向比他高了一個頭的白鳥，白鳥伸出手，摸了摸阿菇柔順的頭髮，然後趁周圍不注意，偷偷親了一下阿菇的額頭。

阿菇瞬間就從臉紅到脖子上，他拍了白鳥的肩膀一下，又羞又怒，壓著聲音說：「你幹什麼！這裡這麼多人！」

白鳥溫柔地笑了笑，在他耳邊輕輕地說：「我剛剛看了，大家都在忙他們自己的事情，沒有人看得見的。」

「那也不行，這裡是公眾場合啊！你收斂點行不行！這樣我以後要怎麼見人啊！」

「你...不覺得刺激嗎？」白鳥說罷，在阿菇耳邊吹了一口氣，阿菇無法自控地顫抖了一下，腿有點軟。

「我不理你了。」阿菇皺著眉頭，瞪了他一眼，就跑去幫雨林媽媽處理煮好的螃蟹了。

白鳥眯著眼睛，心想：「嗯...阿菇下個星期就要成年了吧？」

他低頭輕笑了一下，心裡有個計劃在慢慢地成型。

另一邊廂，龍骨先生辦事效率非常高，很快就把分配給他的工作做好了。

正當他準備喝一口水的時候，已經轉過身來的他，碰巧就看見了白鳥親阿菇額頭的一幕，心裡五雷轟頂又五味雜陳。

「天啊！他們....他們....我真是完全沒有想到....我還以為他們只是好朋友呢.....」

龍骨先生徹底懵了。


	3. 第三章～恍惚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不可商用，不可二改，可以繁簡轉換，可以轉載不需過問，轉載標明出處以及提及作者id「yuanyu215」。
> 
> Instagram：yuanyu2.15  
> Lofter：yuanyu215  
> QQ：3357842189

今天晚上就要送走來自魔法帝國的拉哈曼船隊了。

但是龍骨先生仍然處於一個懵逼的狀態。

他震驚了兩天，直到現在才回過神來。

原來以前阿菇拼了命地練習怎麼做奶油泡芙，就是因為白鳥說過他最喜歡吃的食物是奶油泡芙啊。

原來以前白鳥結束巡演之後，突然就回來了，是因為他要追阿菇。

原來白鳥在巡演結束後發佈的那一首情歌，歌詞炙熱而真誠，裡面寫的人居然是阿菇。

原來音韻季結束後，阿菇經常盯著空氣就開始發呆傻笑，是因為他在想白鳥。

現在看來，其實有很多小細節，無一不透露著愛情的氣息，但龍骨先生就是get不到。

現在一領悟過來，可不就把孩子給嚇著了麼，這兩天都心不在焉的，像丟了魂兒一樣。

「砰砰砰！」門外傳來陣陣拍門聲，一個清脆的聲音朝著門內大喊：「龍骨哥！日上三竿啦！快起床！今天有歡送會！」

龍骨先生被吵得頭疼，揉了揉眉心，才慢吞吞坐起來換衣服，換到一半，門外的聲音又響了起來。

「龍骨哥！你不說話我進來了啊！」話音剛落，外面就響起了鑰匙轉動的聲音。

龍骨先生趕緊回答一聲道：「我說！我說！你等等，我在換衣服！」

話音未落，阿卡就已經猛地一把推開房門，擠眉弄眼地掃視著只穿了一半褲子的龍骨先生。

「嘖嘖嘖，太遲了，我已經進來了。」

龍骨先生冷哼一聲，扭過頭來不理他，專心換衣服。

「害！以前每次都是你把我叫醒去工作的，今天風水輪流轉，終於輪到我把你叫醒了！感覺怎麼樣！哈哈哈哈哈哈，是不是特別爽！」

「我看你是欠揍了？」

「....」

Round 1，阿卡敗！

阿卡悻悻然地說：「....不是，那沒事了，我出去等著吧。唉～我真命苦，被你從小欺負到大，哪有人這樣對竹馬竹馬的啊？」

「等等！」龍骨先生單腳彈跳，一邊穿著襪子一邊急道：「我好了你等我一下。」

阿卡一扭過頭來，碰巧就看見龍骨先生失平衡往床上撲的景況，頓時就憋不住了，爆發出了一陣大笑聲。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，龍骨哥你今天怎麼了啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈不行了我很少見你這樣欸！」

龍骨先生穿上鞋子，惱羞成怒：「出去吧！就你話多！」

Round 2，阿卡勝！

阿卡立正敬禮，喊了一聲：「遵命！長官！」

龍骨先生憋住笑意，乾咳了一聲，用力推了阿卡的肩膀一下：「別鬧了，走吧。」

今天的歡送會共有三段，第一段是由白鳥和拉哈曼船隊在雲野進行演出的音樂會和舞台劇，第二段是在墓土進行的篝火烤螃蟹晚會，而第三段就是最後的送別，大家在會在篝火旁一邊喝酒，一邊講心事，然後在晚上目送方舟啓航。

幾乎一整天龍骨先生都是打著哈欠度過的。

這兩天他的精神實在是太差了，吃也吃不好，誰也睡不好，甚至還破天荒地有史以來睡到了日上三竿這個時間...

阿卡昨天沒有見到過龍骨先生，所以也沒有提前知道龍骨先生狀態不對勁。或許到了中午就已經發現了龍骨的狀態不對勁了，但是阿卡其實也自顧不暇了。

要說為什麼....

此時此刻的阿卡腦子裡面正在瘋狂地刷彈幕，彈幕上全都是同一句話：「臥槽不是吧我哥和那只浪浪鳥十指緊扣了！！！！」

兩個失魂的少年就這樣一直腦袋放空直到晚上的喝酒談心環節。

「哎！龍骨大哥！」小獅子靠近了坐在遠處默默吃烤螃蟹的兩位失魂少年。

「啊。怎麼了？」阿卡腦子沒動，嘴巴倒是先動了，龍骨先生則是一臉呆滯，顯然還沒反應過來。

「龍骨大哥！我們這邊酒不夠了，能麻煩你帶我們去酒窖拿一些嗎？」小獅子又大聲重復了一遍，龍骨先生頓時反應過來，連忙起身把人帶走了。

阿卡坐在原地，看著篝火發呆，突然驚覺自己的眼睛有些乾澀，大概是盯著火看盯得久了吧。

我哥...居然跟那只浪浪鳥在一起了。天。

正當阿卡在腦補自家哥哥被浪浪鳥壓著醬醬釀釀的時候，龍骨先生就帶著小獅子他們回來了。

阿卡看著龍骨先生搬酒，光消耗得有點快，就站了起來幫忙，累了就往龍骨先生身邊站一會兒補充光能。

酒很快就搬好了，他們各自拿了幾罐酒，又回到了篝火旁，沈默地坐著。

阿卡拿著酒罐子唉聲嘆氣，龍骨先生被他煩得不行：「你怎麼回事啊你。」

阿卡又誇張地嘆了一大口氣：「唉！你知不知道我今天中午看見什麼了！」

龍骨先生瞟了他一眼：「你覺得我會知道嗎？」

阿卡不理他，又神神秘秘地湊了過去，在他耳邊用氣音小聲說道：「我看見我哥和那只浪...那個白鳥，看舞台劇的時候十指緊扣了！」

龍骨翻了個白眼：「不就是他們倆....不對。」

龍骨先生瞪大了眼睛，不可置信，但也壓著聲音震驚道：「你也看見了？」

阿卡眨了眨眼睛問：「啊？什麼？」

龍骨先生艱難地開口道：「不是...那個....你也看見了他們兩個？！」

「啊？你也看見了啊？」

「....嗯。」

阿卡倒抽一口涼氣道：「你看見啥了啊，我就說，難怪你從早上到現在都有點不對勁啊！」

「上次在籌備生日會的時候...看見白鳥親了阿菇的額頭一下...」

「啊...沒想到我哥居然瞞了我們這麼久！有沒有搞錯！」

阿卡用力地揮了揮拳頭以示憤怒，「不行，我得去找他打一架！脫單了這麼大的事情他居然不讓我知道？！」

龍骨先生環顧了一下四周，卻發現白鳥和阿菇都不在篝火晚會附近了。

阿卡也看了看周圍，卻沒有發現兩人的蹤跡，氣急敗壞道：「我哥和白鳥呢？怎麼看不見他？」

正當龍骨先生打算起身打算去找他們兩個的時候，一顆紅色的光球飛了過來。

龍骨一把抓住紅色光球，紅色光球便化作了一行字，漂浮在空中，阿卡也湊過來看了。

「龍骨先生，阿卡，我是阿菇，白鳥說他有些不舒服，我就先去他家照顧他一會兒了，沒辦法跟阿卡一起回家，還請龍骨先生多照顧照顧我弟弟。謝謝你。——by阿菇」

龍骨嘆了口氣，阿卡也嘆了口氣，兩人都感覺單身狗受到了一萬點暴擊。

「害。算了，祝他們幸福！喝！龍骨哥我們喝！今天晚上不醉不歸！」說罷，阿卡豪邁地乾了一整罐子的酒。

龍骨先生看他這樣，皺了皺眉頭，出聲制止阿卡拿另一罐子酒：「阿卡，你不是未成年嗎？怎麼能喝酒呢！」

阿卡瞪他一眼：「我都快成年了，就差那一個星期！用得著這麼死板嗎！」

龍骨先生想了想，又好像是這樣的，就轉而叮囑他不許喝太多，要有分寸。

儘管阿卡答應了龍骨先生不喝太多，以他的性格，又怎麼可能會乖乖聽話呢！

所以到了晚上，阿卡果不其然地喝多了。

方舟終於要離岸啓航了，光遇眾先祖站在碼頭上，對船上的拉哈曼船隊先祖們大聲說再見。

阿卡醉了酒，比平常還要能折騰一倍，在最前排蹦蹦跳跳地朝方舟大喊：「啊朋友再見！啊朋友再見！啊朋友再見吧再見吧再見吧！」

龍骨先生也喝了點酒，有點累了，就站在大後方看。

方舟遠去後，吵鬧的道別聲和歡呼聲都消失不見，剩下的是一點點落寞的涼意。

就在這個時候，站在碼頭邊緣的阿卡身子晃了晃，撲通一聲，掉進受污染的黑水里了。

龍骨先生看見這一幕，徹底慌了。

阿卡本來在岸上就消耗了很多光，在那兒蹦蹦跳跳的，現在落水了，要是不快一點的話——阿卡可能會有生命危險！


	4. 第四章～旖旎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不可商用，不可二改，可以繁簡轉換，可以轉載不需過問，轉載標明出處以及提及作者id「yuanyu215」。
> 
> Instagram：yuanyu2.15  
> Lofter：yuanyu215  
> QQ：3357842189

龍骨先生滿腦袋都是掉進水里的卡卡，在他反應過來之前，人就已經頭也不回地栽進水里救人了。

墓土的黑水冰冷刺骨，飛快地吞噬著龍骨先生的光，阿卡的光也已經快要消耗殆盡了。

龍骨先生滿心都是陷入危險的阿卡，沒有理會自己被吞噬的光，咬咬牙加速游向了阿卡，抱住了失去意識的他，負擔又再加重了一點，龍骨先生的光的消耗速度，再度明顯地加速了一次。

耗盡了最後一分力氣，龍骨先生最後還是有驚無險地把阿卡救上岸了。

兩個人都渾身濕透，夜已深，阿菇已經把阿卡托付給龍骨先生照顧了，龍骨先生只好獨自一人把阿卡背回家。

渾身濕透了的龍骨先生被風一吹，就像是全身都浸透在冰水中，讓他忍不住顫抖，但是幸好他背上還有一個大型暖爐阿卡，肌膚隔著兩層薄薄的濕透的布料，緊貼著另一片肌膚，微微的暖意從阿卡身上傳來，讓龍骨先生覺得格外安心。

阿卡的鼻息輕輕地落在龍骨先生的脖子上，龍骨先生覺得有點癢，縮了縮脖子，又怕把精疲力盡的阿卡吵醒，於是硬生生地忍下來了。

雖然忍受寒冷和痕癢，確實有點辛苦，但是龍骨先生想，一直這樣下去...貌似也還不錯。

到了通往雙子家和自己家的岔路時，龍骨先生猶豫了一下，還是走向了自己的家。

龍骨先生抿了抿唇，心想：「因為，如果去阿卡的家的話，我不熟悉環境嘛，路也比較遠，之後還要自己回家，那倒不如把阿卡帶回家好了，就一晚....嗯，是為了方便照顧阿卡。」

回到家門前，龍骨先生喘了口氣，把阿卡的重量都壓到左手上，伸出右手快速地從口袋里摸出鑰匙開門。

開完門以後，左手也差不多要承受不住了，肌肉開始發酸，龍骨先生咬住鑰匙，把阿卡放到了右手上，用左手推門而入。

終於回到家，龍骨松了一口氣，這才發現...手上的觸感其實有點好，背脊上的溫度也很暖。

雖然很累，但他...很享受阿卡整個人趴在他背後的感覺。

「哎，不對，」龍骨心想，「現在當務之急是要先給阿卡洗個澡，不然他會感冒的！」

向來都是行動派的龍骨先生很快就把阿卡放進浴缸里了，到了這一步卻開始不知所措起來了。

要洗澡啊...那不是得脫衣服嗎？！

龍骨先生又忍不住紅了雙頰，抿了抿唇。他扭過頭去不看阿卡，在心中默念了三遍「如果不脫掉濕透了的衣服的話，阿卡會感冒的。」才開始動手。

阿卡的身材很好，龍骨先生一直都是知道的。

他以前每次幫阿卡按摩的時候，都特別喜歡阿卡的皮膚的觸感，很細膩又柔軟，每一次給他塗完藥酒，第二天胳膊就要疼一整天了，但他每次還是忍不住替他按摩很久很久，以至於每一次他按摩完，離開阿卡的時候，阿卡都已經舒服得睡著了。

但是這次不一樣，阿卡身上的衣服整整齊齊地穿在身上，但是卻因為濕透了而緊貼在他的身體上，阿卡的身體曲線一覽無遺，一塊塊大小適中的肌肉平均分布在他的身上，形成了漂亮的肌肉線條。

龍骨先生忽然覺得有點口乾舌燥。

他一邊心虛地解開阿卡的衣服，一邊時不時瞄一眼阿卡的臉，也不知道為什麼，他現在希望阿卡不要這麼快醒過來。

大概是心疼阿卡這麼累，想讓他好好休息吧。

一邊這麼想著，龍骨又紅著臉繼續解開扣子，好不容易把扣子都解開了，龍骨進入浴缸，把阿卡又抱在了身上，打開水龍頭，調出溫度適中的水，往兩人身上淋。

在龍骨先生的視角，阿卡的臉近在咫尺。

他的臉頰上帶著兩片淺紅，鼻尖和耳朵尖也有點發紅，嘴唇看起來飽滿又柔軟，長長的睫毛就像蝶翅一般一顫一顫的，格外惹人憐愛。清徹的的水沿著他的側臉，一滴一滴地從圓潤小巧的下巴上滴落下去。

龍骨先生感覺自己的心跳也隨著水滴的頻率越來越快，越來越快，有什麼快要從胸口滿溢出來了。

他很少見這樣乖巧無害的阿卡。在龍骨先生的印象里，阿卡一直都是那個精力充沛，無時無刻都在惹事的麻煩小鬼。

態度還很囂張，很討人厭，特別欠揍。

但是，他居然覺得這樣的小鬼阿卡...有點可愛，他甚至想把阿卡抱入懷裡，產生了想要一親芳澤的想法！

他一邊在心裡瘋狂腦補阿卡的嘴唇的觸感，又一邊心想：「這太瘋狂了！這太可怕了！」

強行打斷自己的想像，他胡亂拿肥皂擦了擦阿卡的身子，用水把滑溜溜的肥皂泡衝走後，又從櫃子裡面拿了一條新的毛巾，把阿卡從頭到腳都抹了個遍，再為阿卡穿上自己的睡衣。

雖然龍骨先生的睡衣對阿卡來說是有點大了，不過他居然也覺得這樣很可愛！

「天吶，我肯定是瘋了。」龍骨先生覺得自己無可藥救了。

正當龍骨在家裡因為一個不省人事的麻煩鬼而感到煩惱的時候，阿菇和白鳥正好看完了一部電影。

白鳥的腿上坐著矮他一個頭的阿菇，他一隻手攬著阿菇纖細的腰肢，另一隻手搓揉著阿菇濕潤的龜頭，在阿菇耳邊柔聲問道：「電影怎麼樣？」

阿菇咬著嘴唇強忍快感，壓著喘息道：「嗯...還、還挺好看的。」

事實上，阿菇這整整90分鐘，幾乎都沒有專注在投影晶石的電影上，因為他身後的人一直在騷擾他！

剛開始看電影的時候，兩人還規規矩矩地坐在沙發上，結果剛開始看了沒多久，白鳥就靠了過去阿菇的身邊，胳膊貼著胳膊。

沒多久後，白鳥又默默地把手放到了阿菇的大腿上，開始到處摸索....

阿菇羞紅了臉，瞪他一眼，白鳥就笑著湊了上去親他一口，阿菇再瞪他一眼，白鳥又湊上去親他一口，到了後來，阿菇就已經放棄抵抗，放任白鳥為所欲為了。

「哦？是嗎？那你最喜歡電影的哪個部分？」聽到那個斷斷續續的回答，白鳥壓低了聲音一邊問他，一邊加重了幾分力氣，捏緊阿菇透著粉紅的陰莖，慢慢一下一下地上下套弄。

白鳥的虎口每刮過一次冠狀溝，就為阿菇帶來一次的快感與顫慄，一聲聲細小的呻吟從阿菇的口中洩出。

阿菇按著白鳥擼動陰莖的手臂，喘了幾下，話都快要說不出來了：「啊...我、我沒有....啊！最喜歡的...部分...嗚....」

白鳥在阿菇的背後偷偷笑了笑，順勢停下了手上的動作，故作遺憾地說：「啊，是嗎，你都沒有好好看電影！」

阿菇的臉早就已經紅得不能再紅了，他轉過頭來，雙手環著白鳥的脖子，把臉埋在白鳥的肩窩，軟軟地悶聲道：「對不起嘛...白鳥....我難受....」

白鳥溫柔地親了親阿菇的頭頂，又把阿菇下巴抬起來，舔了舔阿菇柔軟又鮮紅的雙唇，溫聲哄道：「嗯，叫老公，老公就幫你弄出來好不好？」

阿菇閉著眼睛胡亂點了幾下頭，做好了心理準備，深呼吸了一口氣之後，才有點生硬地叫了一聲：「.....老公。」

話音未落，白鳥就開始毫不留情地蹂躪著阿菇吐著前列腺液的陰莖。

他一隻手撫弄著陰莖的柱身，一隻手的手掌彎曲成碗狀，在龜頭上以各種方向旋轉、擠壓、摩擦。

過了一會兒，阿菇的身體越來越僵硬，肌肉繃得越來越緊，白鳥才意識到，可能阿菇是在緊張，就停了手，隨手在沙發上擦掉了淫液，把人褲子脫掉了，然後翻過來正面抱著。

阿菇人生第一次被別人伺候得如此舒服，早就已經暈乎乎，分不清東南西北了，他很乖很配合地讓白鳥把他的褲子脫掉，又抬起一隻腳，伸到了白鳥身體的另一邊。

白鳥把自己的褲子也退下來一點，露出了他的陰莖。阿菇的頭頂著白鳥的肩膀往下看，輕聲說了句：「啊，好大。」

白鳥閉著眼睛深呼吸了一口氣，又溫柔地笑著舔了一下阿菇的耳垂，說：「謝謝老婆誇獎。」

阿菇的呼吸急促了一些，他咬住了白鳥的肩膀，含糊不清地反駁道：「我才不是你老婆呢。」

白鳥一隻手搭在了阿菇的後腰，另一隻手充分地把兩根硬到不行的陰莖塗滿了前列腺液以後，同時握住兩根陰莖開始上下擼動。

白鳥的氣息有些不穩，聲音帶著一點情慾的沙啞，他幾乎是咬牙切齒地說：「你遲早會是。」

阿菇再也忍不住快感，小聲地呻吟起來：「嗯......等、等一下...啊......太、太刺激了！嗚......」

白鳥聽著這些呻吟聲，一邊愈發賣力地擼動，一邊粗重地呼吸著，吻上了阿菇修長漂亮的脖子，在白皙的肌膚上吮吸、舔舐、啃咬，留下一個又一個的紅印。

白鳥上下套弄的速度一點也沒有變慢，反而還越來越快，快感一波接著一波，連綿不斷，兩人的喘息聲越來越快，此起彼伏，徬佛一場美妙的二重奏。

到了後來，阿菇率先忍不住，失聲尖叫，下身抽搐了幾秒鐘，射了出來，濺了白鳥一身的精液。


End file.
